


Caught

by Morriggann



Series: Smut drabbles [3]
Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Nomad Steve, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Steve is a Dom, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: Dom!NomadSteve catches you doing something forbidden and punishes you for it.
Series: Smut drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856206
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutloverxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/gifts).



> Dedicated to DonutLoverXO. Thank you for all your dirty fics on Tumblr. They are so good!

He lay between your legs, his head leaning against your thigh. With a glance up at you, Steve smiled. “It’s fascinating,” he whispered.

You growled, pulling on your bonds. Your limbs were each tied to a bedpost and your mouth was stuffed with your panties. Every time he barely grazed your skin, it rose in goosebumps and made your eyes roll back. 

It felt like it had been hours now since Steve had begun punishing you. He’d caught you in the bathtub with your hand between your legs. You’d made the promise to not touch yourself, ever, when he wasn’t home. But lately, he’d barely been home. Many missions, debriefs, training, and more duties with his team had made him quite absent. You missed him with all your heart but so did your body.

That night, you felt lonely but horny. And you had no idea when Steve would come home. He was like a ghost. You didn’t complain; you knew it would be like that from the start. So, you’d gotten into the tub after drawing hot water and filling it with sweet-smelling oils and salts. You soaked for a long time while your thoughts went from Steve’s smile to his chiseled body, his strong arms, and thick shaft. You loved him being inside you. As you shifted in the tub, the hot water licked at your nipples, making them harden. 

Knowing Steve was away, you risked a hand over them to caress your breasts, then one went down your stomach, fingers spreading your nether lips to tease yourself. But soon, it wasn’t enough. You rubbed your bundle of nerves harder, risked two fingers inside your core. Your breath accelerated as you pumped, eyes closed, and head leaned back. Which was why you never noticed the door opening and Steve coming in.

When your orgasm crashed into you, you cried out. It resonated against the tiles while your body shuddered in the water, your legs closing. Then you heard it. “Tut tut, what is this?”

Steve!

You opened your eyes, swallowed hard as your body recovered from the pleasure you’d given it. “Sir, I… What…” You didn’t finish your sentence, your shoulders slumping. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Not as sorry as you’re gonna be, baby girl. Now finish washing up, get out of the tub, and dry up. Then, on the bed, naked, and wait for me.”

You complied as fast as you could. Steve had lit the fireplace and was sitting in the leather chair, reading. He took forever to put his book aside while you waited, splayed on the bed. 

When he finally rose, he removed his shirt and shoes, socks along with them, and removed his belt. Your eyes widened at the sight. He was going to punish you the hard way. Without waiting for his command, you turned over and lifted your backside to present it to him.

“Good girl. But you know that won’t exempt you from your punishment.”

“No, Sir,” you replied quickly. You gripped the pillow beneath you and braced yourself.

The first lash surprised you most of all. It wasn’t that hard. And it had been a long time since Steve had needed to punish you so harshly. You were, after all, quite the good pet to him. But it didn’t end at one lash. Nor at five or ten. He went up to twenty-five on your buttocks and upper thighs, and you took them without begging him to stop, though you flinched with every lash. You knew better.

You still sobbed softly in the pillow, your body trembling, and your ass on fire. Without a word, Steve manhandled you, turning you over, and stuffed your mouth with your panties. He ran his hands along your thighs and pulled out the restraints from beneath the mattress to bind your ankles, then did the same with your wrists. You knew then it would be a long night. He only did that when he took pleasure in ‘torturing’ you.

You sniffled while he worked, but at least, you got to admire him while he finished undressing. God, he was beautiful! Once he was done, he went to the dresser, into the toy drawer, then returned. He hid what he’d picked up from you even if you struggled to see. 

When you caught his eyes, he chuckled. “Don’t think I’ll go easy on you now. You owe me an orgasm.”

Your whole face lit up and you screamed through the fabric.

But he shook his head as he crawled on the bed between your legs. He spread them wider with his knees while he kissed your cheek. “No. I want you to beg. And you will. Fuck, you will beg, baby girl.”

Steve settled between your thighs, his head on one of them, and gave your core a long lick. You were already so high and still reeling from your punishment that you jerked against him, letting out a gasp. He chuckled and did it again and again, finding your clit with the tip of his tongue. He teased it, flicked it over while you struggled in your bonds.

You screamed again, hoping he understood your begging.

“No.” 

As he said that, he lifted from your core and you heard the familiar click and buzz of the Hitachi. That wand was either your best friend or your greatest enemy. And right now, it was your enemy. Steve pressed it on your clit until you were gasping for air and begging silently, then lifted it, reaching to pull the panties out of your mouth.

“You should see how much your hole is contracting over nothing, baby girl. You want something inside you, don’t you?”

“Fuck, yes!”

“Language!” he replied quickly, slapping your pussy gently. 

He shifted again, pressing the Hitachi back on you while inserting one of your dildos. And from the stretch, you knew it was the biggest one; the one they’d found that was the closest to his shaft. 

“Take it like a good girl.”

He pumped deep and long, lifting, and pressing the Hitachi. The sensations were slowly driving you crazy. You could hear the wetness coming from you and with the growl Steve let out, you knew he loved it. 

He sped up the dildo after a while, a long while in your mind, and pressed the Hitachi harder, which made you struggle harder, scream, and beg. “Sir, please! Oh, my God, please! I can’t, I can’t!”

“You can and you will. And no, you’re not allowed yet.”

With a desperate cry, you clenched around the dildo and tried to move away from the wand. But that made your ass rub against the comforter and hurt it even more. That made him laugh and he pulled everything away. You felt like it had been hours; your body covered with a thin veil of sweat and your nipples now hard buds. 

You could feel your juices seeping from your core as you panted, your head digging in the pillows. “Please, Sir. I won’t do it again. I promise.”

“Yes, you will. You know you will.”

It was the truth. As he said it, you were a cock-hungry whore when he came home, and too long without him drove you to disobey. 

Steve put the toys away and climbed over your chest, kneeling on either side of you. His shaft was hard, the head purple with want. “Before you give me what I really want, you’re going to suck me off.” 

You couldn’t protest because he stuffed your mouth with his cock, thrusting slowly. He made you gag over and over, saliva dripping on your chin and tears forming in your eyes. You loved it when he did that. His whole face was in the throes of pleasure while he fucked your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks, pulled your tongue out to tease his balls; anything to get back in his good graces. And you did.

He suddenly pulled out and crawled back down your body, knelt between your legs, and entered you roughly. You cried out and widened your legs as much as you could with the bonds. He grabbed your curvy hips and pulled hard as he fucked you just as hard. “Come on, now, you know this is why you did what you did in the tub, baby girl. You wanted me to rough you up, fuck you good and hard.”

“Yes, yes, Sir, I did.” That was almost a lie. You hadn’t planned on him catching you but were happy he had now that he was inside you.

He grunted with every thrust, his long hair in his eyes as he glared at you. He lunged forward and wrapped his hand at your throat, squeezing slightly. “You gonna come, baby girl? You owe me that orgasm.”

“Please, please!”

He snapped his hips as he dug his fingers in your hip, growling softly. “Will you do it again? Will you use your tiny fingers in your tight hole? The truth!” he barked.

“Yes, yes I will. And I will take the punishment, Sir. Please, let me cooooome!” You were desperate, nearly tipped over.

And he finally said the words. “Come, baby. Squeeze my cock.”

You did. You gloriously did as he fucked his way through his own orgasm. Your coil snapped and you climaxed hard. He grunted when you squirted unexpectedly, looking down between your legs.

“Now, that’s a good girl,” he crooned. 

One more thrust and he spilled inside you, freeing your throat, and letting go of your hip. You relaxed in the bed, your eyes fluttering. You felt the bed dip, and one by one, your limbs released. Steve massaged your wrists and ankles, kissing them as well, then covered you with a blanket. You always got cold after sex and he knew that.

He snuggled against you, running his fingers against your damp cheek. “Come back to me, baby girl. Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” you whispered. 

“I know you are. But we’ll be back here soon enough anyway…”


End file.
